The Scar
by Goddess Of You
Summary: READ! YOU WON'T REGRET! She was left there, to be used. She felt everything, pain, rejection, everything but love. What happens when she tried to escape? And what will a stubborn, young prince do? BulmaxVegeta pairing!
1. The Master

Hello! Please read this and try to enjoy! And once your done..please tell me your opinion! Thanks! and Review too or e-mail!  
  
Discliamer: Don't Own, Too bad huh?  
  
  
  
The Scar  
  
Chapter One -  
  
The Master.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
  
They rammed her up against the wall with such force, her body should have been shattered into pieces.  
  
There were five men.  
  
All dressed in pitch black and crimson blood.  
  
Two of the men where the ones that rammed her against the wall.  
  
And the other two, where standing guard at the door. Arms crossed at the chest.  
  
The faces of these men, where covered by a deep blue cloth, to shield their faces.  
  
Finally, one man walked through the doors.  
  
Completing the group of men.  
  
He was taller, and dressed differently from the rest.  
  
He wore green slick, yet baggy fitting pants. And a light brown loose shirt.  
  
His face, not being covered, was stunningly handsome.  
  
He had lighted amber eyes. And short, spiked black hair.  
  
So black, it was tinted naturally in light as a faint blue.  
  
His lips held a small smile or smirk.  
  
You wouldn't be able to decipher what he was thinking, smiling or smirking.  
  
He stopped in the door way.  
  
Also one main feature that seperated him from the rest of the men..  
  
Was the long, cat's tail whip he held in his left hand.  
  
And a sharp dagger in the right.  
  
"Well boys, what do we have here?", the leader asked.  
  
The door closed with a loud thud. Making the girl wince at the sound.  
  
The large man on the right of the girl decided to answer first, "This is the captive, Master."  
  
"It is isn't it?", The master replied.  
  
The girl breathed in deeply, slowly, and painfully.  
  
The master walked up to the woman in a confident pace.  
  
"Ah, Bulma we meet again..", He said to her fairly low.  
  
He used one hand and touched the long, curly blue hair.  
  
He twirled the piece of hair around his finger, absent mindlessly.  
  
Until, she turned to her to the side from her position and snapped, "How unfortunate."  
  
The master immediately pulled his hand away from the blue, curl tresse.  
  
He laughed, "You believe so? So.. tell me, why are you here? Expecting a visit from me? What did you do this time.?"  
  
"I tried to get away from you.", she told him plainly.  
  
"Bulma, stop with the jokes."  
  
"She tried to escape, master.", The man guarding her on the right informed him.  
  
"Ah..Now I see.", he replied.  
  
"Why did you want to escape?", the master asked, Bulma.  
  
"Like I said before, ..because of you!", she spoke softly.  
  
The master walked a step closer to her and whispered in her ear, "But didn't you like what we used to do..?"  
  
The girl he called Bulma, got into a fit of anger.  
  
She struggled to get away from the stronghold of hands that kept her from killing the Master.  
  
The Master laughed.  
  
"You should get punished shouldn't you?"  
  
Bulma stopped struggling and breathed heavily.  
  
"Good. Now what do you think boys?", He asked the guards.  
  
The plumped guard on the left of her spoke, "Yea! Master, you should get her..good!"  
  
"Well then, Get her ready!", The master replied and took a few steps back.  
  
The men enclosed her and ripped her skirt off of her.  
  
They placed her facing and against the wall.  
  
Her legs were spread apart, and her arms were up above her hanging from chained shakles.  
  
Her back was exposed, and her breast and stomach hurt from being pressed againt the cold wall so firmly.  
  
Suddenly with such force, the whip snapped against her soft, pearl skin.  
  
Immediately blood poured through.  
  
It tore up her skin, in such a grusome way.  
  
Whip after whip.  
  
Blow after blow.  
  
Reopening wounds.  
  
At first, she would wince in pain.  
  
But she didn't scream.  
  
At first, her tears would pour out of her soft blue eyes.  
  
But now there was no tears left and all that was left was dried tears stuck plastered against her skin.  
  
Now, it hurt so much, she hardly felt it anymore.  
  
It seemed to last forever.  
  
With each blow, the Master would whip her even harder.  
  
'Oh..great and wonderful Kami. Kami who owns the sky, the heavens, the earth. Please grant my wish and send my soul to rest with you.', she prayed.  
  
The blows increased and soon the pain subsided and she fell unconcious.  
  
When the master, saw the body go limp, he thought he had killed her.  
  
He motioned his hand to her and soon a guard came and placed a strong, scent of salt under her nose.  
  
She groggily awoken.  
  
She glanced around the room and it seemed to be spinning.  
  
"Heaven?", she muttered.  
  
She turned her head around as much as she could and her eyes focused on him.  
  
The master.  
  
"No..", she pleaded.  
  
The master smirked, "Pisty, such a pity. Too bad you didn't die. It would have been easier on you."  
  
She didn't say anything, although in reality she knew he was right.  
  
Anything was better than this and was up to come.  
  
She moved her arm, just a slight.  
  
And a spring of pain exploded through her small body.  
  
Her back was literally exposed to muscle and tissue.  
  
Blood swept down from her back and to her light green pants.  
  
He walked up to the baddly beaten woman, and told her, "I'm not done just yet, beautiful"  
  
Before she could even say or think, he took out his dagger and engraved something onto her back.  
  
She didn't want to, but this really was pain.  
  
She screamed all her might out.  
  
After a moment's later, he was done.  
  
The skin was was left was tore, or extremely pink from the carving.  
  
She heard the sound of the boots walk to the other side of the room.  
  
She heard him say to the four men, "Do what you want with her."  
  
Then the door opened and the footsteps silenced.  
  
One man came up to her, and tore her light green pants off.  
  
As well as the only undergarment she had left.  
  
"No..! No! Please..!", she pleaded softly.  
  
She heard the man unzip his pants and without any warning he intruded into her.  
  
She tried to fight him off, but she had no energy left.  
  
Man after man, they pumped into her.  
  
They all used to her to their satisfaction and left her their.  
  
She had felt only three of the men though.  
  
Finally the fourth man came and she whimpered.  
  
"No..don't worry. I'm not perverted as they.", he told her simply.  
  
He loosened the chain and she fell into his arms, again unconcious.  
  
"Poor girl. She didn't deserve this.."  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Well that's it! Please, please, please, please...Review!  
  
Thanks and wait for the next chapter soon!  
  
And e-mail me! I love e-mail! ^^'  
  
  
  
Goddess Of Suffering 


	2. Greetings

The Scar  
  
Chapter Two -  
  
Greetings.  
  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
Bulma slowly awoke from her painful slumber.  
  
She opened her eyes and felt a stingy presence.  
  
Her body immediately went up with a jolt.  
  
This made her body ache even more.  
  
As the pain slowly and painfully subsided, her knuckles grew white from clutching the soft sea-green covers so hard.  
  
She whimpered, even though she didn't want to.  
  
She looked over to her side and saw a bowl of soup, just right as the stream arose from it.  
  
Wait a moment...  
  
Blankets?  
  
Food?  
  
'Where am I?', Bulma thought.  
  
'Maybe the whole thing was a dream!', she thought hopefully.  
  
But she knew in reality it wasn't.  
  
The evidence was clearly shown.  
  
Suddenly she heard footsteps quickly approaching.  
  
She grabbed the covers and hide under it.  
  
A man dressed as the guards where, was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Alas, I see you have awoken!", he said in what it would seem a cherry voice.  
  
"Please! Don't sir!", she said in a mute voice through the covers.  
  
The man chuckled, "Oh, No! I'm not like them."  
  
He walked slowly and softly to her.  
  
Bulma peeked through the covers, still not sure to trust him.  
  
"Don't worry...", he said in a sweet, soft voice.  
  
She slowly withdrew the covers from her face and stared at him.  
  
He wore exactly what the guards had, even the face cover.  
  
He felt her eyes stare right through the face cover, so he took it off.  
  
She gasped, it wasn't at wall what she expected.  
  
He chuckled yet again, "Don't like what you see?"  
  
"No..I didn't mean it like..that. I thought you guards were brutal looking as you are..well...brutal.", she replied.  
  
He had a reddish-brown, spikey hair, and soft purple eyes.  
  
"Well..they maybe, but I'm sure not.", he smiled.  
  
"Oh..I see.", she said, mainly embarrased by her reaction.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. Anways, lay on your back.", he ordered.  
  
She sat there stunned.  
  
She thought he was going to...  
  
But instead she saw him reach for a bottle.  
  
"I'm going to need to put this healing anointment if you lay on your back.", he told her.  
  
She again was embarrased, but complied.  
  
She laid on her stomach, and felt the blankets give away.  
  
He slowly pulled up the shirt, well now torn shirt, as if wanting her approval.  
  
He took a cotton swab and dabbed it everywhere.  
  
He wanted to gag looking at the grusome, bloody back.  
  
So, he tried to start a conversation, "My name is Zephryrus, what's yours."  
  
She sighed and answered, "My name? You were probably there weren't you? So don't you know my name?"  
  
He finished with the anointment and placed it on a nearby table.  
  
"Yes..I was.. I saw. Everything. Bulma I'm so sorry.."  
  
Bulma shrugged, "I guess this happens to the unfortunate.."  
  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
"Kalie! I need your help!", Zephyrus answered almost in a yell.  
  
Kalie sighed at her table, rubbing her temples.  
  
"You want me help that captive?", she asked uncertain.  
  
"No! She's not a captive! The Master was using her!", he actually yelled this time.  
  
Kalie stood abruptively in her chair, knocking it over.  
  
"Don't you ever say that about the Master! Especially out there!", she pointed.  
  
As Kalie went and fixed the chair back to it's normal posotion, Zephyrus explained.  
  
"I know you don't believe me. But I saw it happen. She was just an innocent bystander!"  
  
Kalie was still unconcinviced.  
  
"What if next time when the Master is done with her, he might move on to another innocent girl."  
  
She cocked her head to the side listening.  
  
"What if.. the next innocent girl, was your own daughter. Maybe your sister..who knows."  
  
Kalie blinked, and thought about it.  
  
When it sank it, her eyes went blank.  
  
Zephyrus smirk, He knew now he had caught her attention.  
  
  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
"Come on, This way."  
  
Zephyrus lead Bulma through a series of halls, and walls.  
  
"Um..Zephy? Where are we going?", she asked him. Using the nickname she had acquired over her stay with him.  
  
"You'll see soon.", was his only answer.  
  
She sighed, "Aw.."  
  
Soon they stopped at a large door.  
  
Zephyrus placed his hand against the wall and a control appeared.  
  
He entered the password and the doors opened in all directions.  
  
"Wow...", Bulma gasped.  
  
There were millions of ships.  
  
All kinds, all shapes, all colors.  
  
"Wha--What are we doing here?", Bulma asked amazed.  
  
A woman with, pure whote, long, lavishing hair, with light gray eyes came up to the two.  
  
She rolled her eyes at Bulma's question then turned to Zephyrus.  
  
"She really is that bad, huh?", the woman asked her.  
  
Zephyrus nodded and shrugged, "I guess you could say it was that bad."  
  
"Yikes.. Well stop standing there! Introduce us.", the woman demanded.  
  
"Oh yes! Bulma this is Kalie. Kalie this is Bulma.", Zephyrus announced.  
  
Kalie smiled, "It's nice to finally meet you Bulma."  
  
Bulma smiled weakly back, "And to you."  
  
"Well now that the greeting is over, let's go over there!", Zephyrus pointed.  
  
Bulma's eyes widen, "Zephy? You mean we are going in ...there?"  
  
"Yes! Of course!", He replied as he lead them to the entrance of a huge diamond shaped ship.  
  
Kalie laughed, "You are one mysterious girl."  
  
Bulma frowned, not knowing if that was a comment or an insult.  
  
Zephyrus climbed up the steps and stuck his hand out to help the ladies.  
  
"It's so big," Bulma admired.  
  
"Yep! Your room will be the last room down the hall.", he showed her.  
  
She entered the room and it seemed to luxurious.  
  
"Wow..!", she gasped again.  
  
It had only a bed, some chairs, a dresser with a matching vanity, a mirror.  
  
And a door leading to the bathroom. (AN: You definatly need one of those!)  
  
Kalie couched, "Ew..this room is so stuffy. And the bed sheets look absolutly horrible!"  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
"Maybe so, but it seems like heaven compared to where I used to be.", she told her.  
  
She then turned to Zephyrus, "Where are we going?", she asked.  
  
"That..you will soon find out!", He told Bulma.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________ 


	3. The New Home

No I Do NOT own DBZ! So READ!  
  
  
  
The Scar  
  
Chapter 3 -  
  
The New Home  
  
  
  
Â§Â¤Â§Â¤Â§Â¤Â§Â¤Â§Â¤Â§Â¤Â§Â¤Â§Â¤Â§Â¤  
  
  
  
She sat up in her bed, waiting timidly.  
  
Her back was in a straight posture, like a lady.  
  
Except ladies didn't have bruises and scrapes all over their bodies.  
  
Including the crescant shape scar on her back.  
  
It didn't hurt anymore, but it was a reminder of her suffering an agonizing torture.  
  
She had thought of how he had used her, probably many more women too.  
  
She didn't want to live this forever, so she idsobeyed him and ran away.  
  
Only to be caught and beaten.  
  
Something she didn't deserve.  
  
Somehting no one should even have to deal this.  
  
And now, she was happy.  
  
Not because she was on a beautiful ship.  
  
But because she was far, far away from him.  
  
Yet, she still didn't know where she was heading.  
  
As if on cue, a soft knock rapped against the door.  
  
"Yes, please come in.", Bulma responded.  
  
"Hey Bulma!", Zephyrus said as he poked his head through the door.  
  
He walked in and closed the door with his foot.  
  
Then began to dragg a table close to Bulma and placed two food trays upon it.  
  
He got a chair from nearby and turned it backwards around and sat down.  
  
"So how are you feeling?", he asked while taking out forks and other utensils.  
  
"Much better! Thank you, Zephy! This is so very kind of you..", she exclaimed with joy.  
  
Zephyrus smiled, "I'm glad to see you so happy."  
  
Bulma smiled back contently, "And all my thanks goes to you and Kalie."  
  
"Well..", Zephyrus began, "I bet you have been wondering where we are heading to, right?"  
  
Bulma beamed out of the bed and landed directly infront of him, "YES!! Tell me!"  
  
He laughed, "Calm down! Your going to Vegetasai"  
  
She mouthed the words Vegetsai.  
  
She heard of that place before..but never knew exactly.  
  
"There you will meet Duke Hartplad and Duchess. They reside in the planet of Lexium"", he continued.  
  
Bulma eyes went into a questioning form, "If they reside in Lexium..why can't I meet them there?"  
  
"Because, they..um...they want to take you in. And if they don't agree with what they want..you'll have to stay at Vegetsai..", He told her slowly.  
  
She slowly sat down in a chair nearby, and looked down not interested at all.  
  
"Why..?", she asked.  
  
"It was all we could do. That or stay in the planet locked to chains..", he quickly informed her.  
  
She looked back up at Zephyrus, and stood.  
  
"I thank you.. I shall try my best."  
  
Zephyrus smiled once again, "That's good to hear."  
  
"We will arrive shortly so get your things packed.", he said and left.  
  
  
  
Â§Â¤Â§Â¤Â§Â¤Â§Â¤Â§Â¤Â§Â¤Â§Â¤  
  
  
  
"Damien!!!", A young handsome prince yelled.  
  
A semi-old advisor came running to the room, "Yes..? My Prince?", he panted.  
  
"Finally..! I said I needed my blue dress shirt immediately! And where is it? Not here!", He yelled in anger.  
  
Damien knew better than to argue with the young tempered prince.  
  
"I shall see to it.", he answered in a rush and quickly left.  
  
"You better! Or your ass is mine!!", The prince yelled as he left.  
  
The prince sighed, 'Stupid ass servants..'  
  
"Prince Vegeta!", a young female servant yelled through the door.  
  
"The king wants you to come down, His guest have arrived."  
  
"Dammit! I don't even have my blue dress shirt!", Vegeta groaned.  
  
Suddenly Damien comes running into the room again and tosses the shirt to Vegeta.  
  
"F-f--found.. i-it...", He said leaning against the door frame exhausted.  
  
"Well..good for you! For ass is safe today!", Vegeta sneered then left the room.  
  
He walked down the stairs noticing three woman.  
  
None of which he knew, and three other men.  
  
Only knowing his father.  
  
Gosh, he hated him so..  
  
When he reached the last step, the attention was turned to him.  
  
"And here is my..uh.. beloved son! Prince Vegeta!", the king announced.  
  
As the men bowed respectfully he nodded.  
  
And as the women curtsied, he nodded to them too.  
  
One man he recognized faintly, probably from a ball, or trade meeting of some sort.  
  
And his wife too, dressed in a deep red gown, and blonde hair now turning white.  
  
The father came up to Vegeta and pointed everyone out.  
  
Just as he suspected the two elderly couple, were indeed the ones he recognized.  
  
"They are the Duke and Duchess of Lexium, they are here to represent.", he father whispered.  
  
"And that", pointing to Bulma, "That is the Duke's new daughter, Lady Bulma."  
  
Once Vegeta had glanced at her, but now he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.  
  
She wore a light green formal dress, that shaped her figure quite well.  
  
And the dress made her eyes seem to glow a liquid sea blue.  
  
Her blue hair was up high, but few blue tresses fell from the styled bun and curled to framed her face beautifully.  
  
She seemed to be in a deep conversation with another woman he didn't know.  
  
"That woman there is Kalie, Lady Bulma's advisor."  
  
Her hands seemed so soft...  
  
"And that is Zephyrus, her other advisor."  
  
Her posture was so royal. She had to be someone of importance.  
  
Not just some lady with rich parents.  
  
Vegeta didn't hear what the king had just told him.  
  
He was concentrating on the angel not so far away from him.  
  
  
  
Bulma stoop up and tall.  
  
Or atleast tried to, and even though she was sad inside, she carried a bright, warm smile on the outside.  
  
She wanted to be accepted, by the Duke and Duchess.  
  
She wanted to be far away from her home planet.  
  
Far, far away.  
  
And the plan seemed to be working.  
  
"My dear! Your so mannered, and beautiful!", The Duchess said with a shout.  
  
Bulma smiled wider, "Thank you.."  
  
"Yes, Bulma went through school too. She know how to read and write, and is very artistically creative.", Kalie added.  
  
"You'll be the perfect daughter!", The duchess exclaimed.  
  
'Great', Bulma thought with a smile.  
  
'I guess this is my new home...'  
  
  
  
  
  
Â§Â¤Â§Â¤Â§Â¤Â§Â¤Â§Â¤Â§Â¤Â§  
  
  
  
Okay! That's it! Please, Please Review!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Goddess Of Suffering 


	4. Garden Of Gethesmeny

No I Do NOT own DBZ! So READ!  
  
  
  
The Scar  
  
Chapter 4 -  
  
The Garden of Gethsemane  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
  
"My dear! My wife was right! Your are perfect!", The king said, in a almost yell.  
  
Bulma looked down, "I thank you for you kind words. And I am glad to be accepted."  
  
"Well, now that you are officially with us, we shall travel back to Lexium soon."  
  
"Lexium? I pray that it is very pretty.", Bulma told him.  
  
The King nodded, "Yes it is. It is my pride and joy."  
  
Suddenly a servant came and whispered something to the King of Lexium.  
  
The King frowned and turned to Bulma, "I sad to tell you, but we cannot travel through space at the moment."  
  
"What do you mean?", she asked.  
  
"We shall be staying here in Vegetsai for a while..until the space ports are opened again. So make yourself as home as possible."  
  
"How long will we be here?"  
  
"I reckon.. about a month. But knowing the Universal Engineers won't even reach the ports till two months from now.", the king explained.  
  
Bulma smiled, "I think I shall take a look around."  
  
And with that she left, leaving a very pleased King.  
  
  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
Bulma walked aimlessly through the castle grounds.  
  
She stopped a huge window and looked outside.  
  
Outside was the palace garden with was formed into a maze of roses, lilacs and many other rare flowers.  
  
She practically ran down the stairs in a frenzy, and saw the doors leading to the gardens.  
  
She opened the door slightly and peeked her head outside.  
  
Bulma smiled and inhaled the aroma of the outside world.  
  
The door closed behind her with a hushed click.  
  
Bulma walked happily through a maze of florid bushes.  
  
She stopped at a baby light purple flower and stooped down to smell it's scent.  
  
"What am I doing here?", she asked outloud, but to herself.  
  
Vegeta who was sitting angrily on the back rest of a stone bench alone and thinking.  
  
He thought he heard a small voice, as soft as a kitten.  
  
He immediately picked up his head and scanned the area.  
  
'What was that?", his voice said.  
  
"Should I even be here?"  
  
There it was again!  
  
"What if *he* see's me"  
  
What if..who..?  
  
Finally his eyes rested on a young woman leaning over to smell a flower..  
  
Her hair was cascaded down her slim back and waist.  
  
And she wore a simple lacey white tea-length sundress.  
  
"Excuse me miss..are you lost?", Vegeta quietly approached the young woman.  
  
The young girl stood up and turned around to face Vegeta,"Oh No..I saw the garden and I had to come here for myself."  
  
Vegeta sucked in his breath when he saw who it was.  
  
She lookedd so angelic, with her hair blowing softly to the side from the calm breeze.  
  
"It's you..", he said barely above a whisper.  
  
Bulma tilted her head in the side, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that."  
  
"Nothing..nothing at all..", was his reply was he gazeed upon her.  
  
She took a step toward him and took out her right hand for a formal shake.  
  
"Let me introduce I am Bulma..well now Lady Bulma, I guess you could say."  
  
Vegeta took her hand, "And I am Prince Vegeta of Vegetsai."  
  
He brought her small hand to his lips and softly kissed her palm.  
  
Bulma gasped, "I did not know men from here where so chiverous."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Not all men..infact, I am told that it is a rare thing."  
  
"And now you boast of yourself my lord?", she asked.  
  
"Only when it is needed to get pretty lady's like yourself.", Vegeta prided.  
  
Bulma flushed a bit then frowned, "Then I shall go, for I do find your cockyness impressive. And I doubt you would want a 'pretty lady as myself."  
  
She turned around and starrted walk away.  
  
"You aren't like the other girls I know..", Vegeta said with slight chuckle.  
  
Bulma stopped walking.  
  
"What do you mean my lord?"  
  
Vegeta smiled, "Most woman beg or plead for me, even beg. But not you. Your different..which I like."  
  
Bulma turned aorund to face him.  
  
"Mayhap..because I have been through such things you could never imagine. And I have learned from those experience to resist..and to run."  
  
"I do not understand you Lady Bulma."  
  
"And you never will My loord, Good day kind sir."  
  
Before Vegeta could even say 'Good-bye' or 'Wait!' so was gone. 


	5. Thoughts

The Scar  
  
Chapter 5 -  
  
Thoughts.  
  
  
  
Author's Sad Note: *MAJOR sigh* ..Okay I'm sorry. I FINALLY finished school..and So I'm FINALLY done with finals and all. So sorry, sorry, SORRY..for the delay! So Please read and review! I Luf you all!  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Bulma quickly walked over to whence she had came from.  
  
Going through her head was the quick and small conversation she had with the Prince.  
  
'He is so arrogant and cocky...', she frowned but then look at her palm from where he had softly kissed her hand.  
  
She touched her palm to her cheek and found herself leaning against a monument of Archilles, her eyes closed as well.  
  
Abruptly, she pulled herself away from her little fantasy and walked back to the doors.  
  
As soon as her tiny foot stepped against the clear, marble floor; thousands of servants and maids ambushed her.  
  
"Lady Bulma!"; "Over here!" ; "NO! Here!"; "We must hurry!"  
  
Was all that could be heard from their little raid.  
  
Bulma was soon pushed into a small room and shoved into a cushioned, English chair.  
  
The maids where fixing her hair, giving her massages, manicuring her nails and such.  
  
Bulma relaxed, she settled snuggly against the chair, when it finally hit her.  
  
What was the meaning of all this?  
  
She sat up with a jolt, "What are you doing?!?"  
  
All the maids exchanged looks then one of them laughed.  
  
The one who laughed was the head maid, Lacinda spoke first; "We are to get you ready from the ball, me lady. Are you sure your alright?"  
  
Bulma laughed as well, "Yes I'm perfectly fine! Please do continue.", and she relaxed again with relief.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Vegeta still was standing where the young wooman had left her.  
  
'She's hiding something deep, and dark.', he thought.  
  
To him, it would only be fair if he helped her.  
  
Sort of like a counselor, he continued to think.  
  
Then his thoughts drifted onto Bulma.  
  
How ordinary her clothes looked, but her beauty was natural.  
  
No make-up to hid the fakeness, no color to change the effects.  
  
As he was also in his own little world, he though of her and only her.  
  
'I wonder...', he began and soon was interrupted.  
  
"Prince Vegeta! You must come and get ready! The ball begins soon!", Vegeta's personal adviser persued.  
  
Vegeta turned around to glare at him; but instead went with a long sigh.  
  
He slowly walked back into the corridors and into his chamber.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"There! Done!", Lacinda turned Bulma around in her chair to look at herself in the three-sided mirror.  
  
"Wow..", was all Bulma could managed to say.  
  
She wore a plain but elegant, light purple gown with draping lacey, sleeves.  
  
Her hair was up and pinned but left a few hairs down at her nape.  
  
Bulma stepped closer to the mirror and touched the glass.  
  
"Is this really me?", she wondered out loud.  
  
Lacinda gave a full-hearted laugh.  
  
"Yes, indeed it is. No lie."  
  
Bulma turned around and smiled.  
  
"Thank you ever so much. I never..even begun to imagine I would live wonderously..and wear expensive clothes..and.."  
  
She saw Lacinda sit down, "My apologies. I did not mean to bore you."  
  
Lacinda smiled, baring her teeth and her few missing ones.  
  
"No, I'm just amused. by the way, I saw those clothes you had..those rags! Where did you come from..?", Lacinda asked.  
  
There was no mistake in seeing a strip of pain wash over Bulma's face.  
  
"They..they were my old..riding clothes!", Bulma lied.  
  
She would never tell of her past.  
  
Of what she went through, and what she had left behind.  
  
Lacinda looked at Bulma suspiciously, "Aye, I must go now. I hope to see you downstairs soon. It begins in exactly ten minutes."  
  
Bulma nodded, and watched at Lacinda walked out the doors.  
  
She walked over to the plushed couch and tried to sit down commfortably, but the clothes wouldn't allow it.  
  
'I wonder what he is doing right now..'  
  
'What if he..he comes and finds me?', Bulma thought.  
  
She didn't even want to think of him again.  
  
He was cruel and unrulely.  
  
'Nah..what chance of that? Be positive Bulma!", she told herself and stood up.  
  
She decided that she would want to make a grand entrance.  
  
So she walked through the doors cheerfully. 


	6. The Unexpected Visitor

Author's Note: ..Halo once again *whimpers* Please don't kill meh.   
Anyways, Thank the Lord; that FF.net is back and running again..  
Oh no, I jinxed it! Now watch it get all jammed again. Damn meh..  
  
Well.. Here's the chappie!   
  
  
The Scar  
  
Chaper Six -   
  
The Unexpected.   
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Bulma heard chattering and the orchestra beginning to play a soft tune.  
  
'I must be late! I better hurry.', she thought.  
  
Bulma reached the stairs that led downstairs and saw only a handful of people.  
  
She hand held the stair rail, and she felt it's cold touch.  
  
She had forgotten her white satin gloves.  
  
She practically ran down the hall and burst into her room and reached for her gloves on her vanity.  
  
She treaded through the halls again and suddenly stop and backtracked a few steps.  
  
There was a portrait of a handsome man.  
  
The pictured man had spiked ebony black hair, and dark flashing eyes.  
  
His smile held none other than a smirk.  
  
Bulma sighed as she recalled the earlier venture into the gardens.  
  
She was hoping for solitude and few lovely flowers to brighten her room.  
  
But instead she got an arrogant fool who mistook her for some wrench.  
  
"I hope I don't run into him.. what a bastard", she cursed under her breath softly.  
  
Spending many sleepless nights in dark dungeons with rotten guards, taught her those indecent words.  
  
She heard quick footsteps approaching and turned her head to the direction of the sound.  
  
"Ms. Lacinda, what rush?", she asked sweetly.  
  
"Tis you, the ball is beginning and you should be there!", the hands-maid replied sternly.  
  
Bulma felt her neck flush and rising, "I totally had forgotten I went to get my gloves and.."  
  
"Doesn't matter just go.", the women gave Bulma a slight shove.  
  
Bulma looked back and smiled.  
  
'What wonderful, caring people reside here.', she though happily.  
  
She once again reached the stairs and saw many,many people.  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
It seemed as though the handful of people had decided to clone themselves times four!  
  
When Bulma reached the middle of the stairs she stopped suddenly frightened.  
  
Everyone was looking at her.  
  
Some crudely, some amused, some envy and some with a lust look, and yet some admired dearly.  
  
Suddenly as the nook of time the King of Lexium, her 'father' lock her arms with his and they descended down the stairs.  
  
He smiled proudly and patted her hand with his free one.  
  
"You look lovely, like a proper daughter should be. If only there were many of you in this lifetime.", he whispered to her.  
  
Bulma blushed, "Thank you...", she responded meekly.  
  
"Would you mind to have the first dance with me?", he asked.  
  
Bulma nodded enthusiastically, "Not at all!"  
  
The king chuckled and led her to the dance floor.  
  
He led her in what it seems like a waltz; and soon couples from everywhere where joining them and dancing.  
  
Many young men would purposely lead there partners towards Bulma and her's just to get a better view of her.  
  
Soon the song slowly faded to an end.  
  
Bulma curtsied, "Thank you for the dance."   
  
Her 'father' bowed, "I hope for more in the future with my special daughter."  
  
Bulma went off to the side, hoping to be alone for some time.  
  
She didn't quite know exactly what to do at a ball.  
  
It seemed as though many would just dance, get drunk, dance, eat, dance, and lead their special someone of the night back upstairs.  
  
Just when she was beginning to feel a bit relaxed, a man propped himself against the wall beside her.  
  
She didn't care of who it was.  
  
"I'm suprised to not see you dancing. Many are hoping that you would join them.", the male voice haunted.  
  
"That's ridiculous", Bulma said and looked at her conversationalist.  
  
It was the man from the garden.  
  
Her aqua eyes met his dark, unemotional ones.  
  
"You..", she mouthed.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "So you remember."  
  
"How could I not!? I don't believe this..", she shook her head.  
  
Her action made a piece of hair fall over her face.  
  
Vegeta wanted to brush it away, but held much resistance against it.  
  
"I don't lie," Vegeta continued to pester.  
  
He pointed to the men behind him.  
  
Bulma rose a bit to see.  
  
There were many men looking at her all cuddled together and talking.  
  
Bulma sat back down, and sighed.  
  
Suddenly she saw a hand hovering infront of her and looked up at the owner.  
  
"Care to dance?", Vegeta asked somewhat politely.  
  
Bulma laughed, "With you? I doubt it."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Everything..", she muttered.  
  
Before she knew it, she was being pulled and draged onto the dance floor once again.  
  
"Hey! I thought I said that I..", she began.  
  
"I don't care what you said or what you will say.", he remarked.  
  
Bulma eyes glared and she was furious.  
  
She didn't want to make a scene so she obliged.  
  
"That's much better", Vegeta said calmly as they led her into a dance.  
  
Bulma turned her head away from him and refused to saw a word.  
  
Vegeta chuckled, "Your much cuter when your angry."  
  
Bulma bit back from saying anything that would make her look bad.  
  
So instead she "accidentally" stepped on his foot; and hard.  
  
Very soon, too soon for Vegeta, the song ended.  
  
Bulma curtsied and muttered an 'thank you' and hurriedly walked off.  
  
She didn't know that her hand was in a shape of a fist.  
  
Gosh, she wanted to hurt him and bad.   
  
She soon slamed into something hard.  
  
"Ow.. Oh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..", she muttered quite quickly.  
  
She slowly looked up to see those amber flamed eyes upon her.  
  
"Oh my..", she began.  
  
The man held her wrist.  
  
"It's okay. But I won't forgive you until you dance with me.", the man said humorously.  
  
Bulma winced under his cold touch.  
  
"What's your name?", he asked.  
  
"B-bul--", she started to say.  
  
Then she realized that he didn't notice her.  
  
"Lady Suzaku of Hempshire", she whispered.  
  
"Well Lady Suzaku, shall we dance?"  
  
Bulma stood there like a stone.  
  
She couldn't believe it..  
  
She was face to face with her..master.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
  
Well That's it for now! Please, please, please review!   
  
And if you can critize..good! I really need help to improve meh writing skills.   
  
I Luf you all..!   
  
By the way, the end of chapter five, she was thinking about the Master not Vegeta.   
  
Sayanora! 


	7. Can't Let it Be

Author's Note: Hey. I'm really sorry about what happened.. I was really close to ditching this story.. But.. This author's went through her stage of times of good and bad, and she admits that she has done a lolt of growing physically and mentally.   
  
Thank you, to the people to still reviewed. If your reading this.. I'm really suprised. But thank you SO much. You inspired me to go back.   
  
  
Well Here we go...   
  
  
  
  
The Scar   
  
Chapter Seven -   
  
Can't Let It Be  
  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
Bulma's body went rigid as her master closed her hand around her waist.   
  
He twirled her in time to the soft music playing, a small smile playing across his lips.   
  
Bulma turned her head away from him.   
  
She couldn't even dare to look at him. His eyes, face, and touch was searing into her flesh, bringing back such unwanted memories.   
  
"I must have forgotten to introduce myself", the rogueish voice said, bringing her back to reality.   
  
Finally, to Bulma's luck the music was cut short.   
  
She quickly glanced up at him then back down, "Yes.."   
  
He took her hand, "Devon Brooks", he told her as he kissed it.   
  
Bulma quickly tore her hand away and curtsied, "Thank you for the dance."  
  
She turned on her heels and went to go look for her new guardians.   
  
The King of Vegetsai rose a glass in the air, "Welcome! I would like to introduce my dear friends, King and Queen of Lexuim! ..And of course there new beautiful and charming daughter Bulma!"   
  
The crowd applauded jovially.   
  
Bulma smiled weakly as everyone around her smiled and applauded.   
  
Devon was serving himself a glass of bunch when he heard the name, Bulma.   
  
His head shot up and looked back and forth at the crowd of people.   
  
"So she's here", he thought.   
  
  
  
  
- - - - -   
  
  
  
  
Bulma saw, her master, Devon Brooks search through the crowds as he heard her name.   
  
'Crap...what am I going to do now', she thought.  
  
She quickly turned away from the gathering mass the people.   
  
"Ms. Briefs!"   
  
Bulma quickly took a glance at whoever was calling her.   
  
It was a young woman, with lucious, long, blonde hair and blue charming eyes. She seemed to be about her age as well.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Briefs. It's really nice to finally meet you", the other woman curtsied. "My name is Clara Fairfax."  
  
Bulma did a quick curtsie, "It's also very nice to meet you to Ms. Fairfax, but I have matters to attend to."  
  
Clara slightly hung her head, "I see.. I so looked forward to meeting you. I heard so much about you.."  
  
"I apologize.. but if I don't hurry, I'm afraid there won't be any more of me left to meet. I promise to look you up and have a real conversation", Bulma added with a smile.   
  
The woman, Clara smiled and nodded.   
  
'Ms. Bulma does seem to be an odd character..Oh well..', she thought and went on her way.  
  
Bulma quickly searched around the room for a place to hide, "Oh where can I go.. The garden!"  
  
She made a fast pace towards the double doors leading towards the porch and into the garden.   
  
She quietly opened the door as little as she possibly could and slipped out.   
  
She practically jumped down the steps leading off of the porch and ran into the inner garden.   
  
"Gosh, this place is like a maze," Bulma muttered.   
  
She rounded a corner only to walk into something that felt like a wall. Only much warmer and not as hard.  
  
"That, my dear, is because it is," a low, almost growling voice said to her.   
  
Bulma looked up and groaned, "Not you again.."  
  
Vegeta chuckled, "Don't I feel special. So tell me, why is Cinderella running away from her ball?"  
  
Bulma ignored the annoying prince and walked away, she found a bench with a small pond filled with lillies by it and sat down.  
  
She sighed softly and placed her hand under her chin, while the other hand drew little circlets in the water.  
  
"Tell me"  
  
Bulma turned around to face Vegeta again, she suddenly realized that she hadn't even heard him move.  
  
"Your very acute, and sly", she said to him, then faced back to how she orginally was.   
  
Vegeta laughed softly, "Thanks, but stop changing the subject."   
  
"I'm not", Bulma countered.  
  
"A girl like you should be having the best time in her life, inside. I see that your not, why?"  
  
The young woman sighed and slowly put a falling hair strand back in place.   
  
"I see there's no way around you", she muttered.   
  
Vegeta moved towards her and sat down on the bench, "Nope. So talk"  
  
"..there's a man in there who knows me", she began.   
  
Vegeta arched a simple eyebrow, "So...?"  
  
"So.. he knows the real me. The me I want to forget, and he won't let me", she said then paused.  
  
"I don't quite comprehend, but do continue"   
  
"Look, if he finds me.. My life will be cut off short. Do you understand that?"   
  
"Maybe..", he said softly.   
  
He slowly moved closer to her.   
  
'What am I doing?!', he thought.   
  
Vegeta couldn't seem to pull himself away, she was like an attraction.   
  
Like a magnet, yet no other women made him feel this way..  
  
He placed one hand on her cheek and with his thumb he rubbed it slowly.   
  
"Don't worry. Your safe here with me", with that he left the conversation closed in an warming kiss.   
  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well? ...I know it was short...GOME NE!! *sighs* I'll update soon!   
  
...Hopefully.. I need to get my friend to smack me if I don't make my deadline.. u.u;;   
  
Thank you and please review! 


End file.
